


Swallow Your Pride

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin likes to climb through the streetside windows of his friends' apartments in his Nightwing outfit at two in the morning. His friends aren't so receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Your Pride

He had the odd sensation that he was flying. Really and truly flying. No ropes attached, no grappling hooks lodged onto the top of a building, no need for intense concentration because if he didn’t do it right he would smash into the side of a building and break all the bones in his body.  
  
It was liberating.  
  
Then he was dropped and he wasn’t flying anymore he was falling, fast and unchecked, down towards the street below where cars and trucks rushed by. Even in the middle of the night, the city was humming with life.  
  
And he was caught again. Deep breaths tried to assure his pounding heart that he wasn’t going to die, although how well it was working he couldn’t precisely gauge.  
  
“Hm… and here I’d thought that maybe your manners had improved since you were a teenager.”  
  
Dick attempted to grin offhandedly, but thought that the effect might have been ruined by the fact that his former teammate was holding him suspended over the road by her magic in the wee hours of the morning, “I need a little help with a case; you said I was welcome here anytime, Rae,”  
  
The young woman rubbed her eyes with her free hand, as the other one was currently occupied in holding her friend out of her window. She padded softly closer to him in her midnight blue pajamas and her bare feet, frowning slightly. “I assumed that you would use common courtesy and arrive through the door, Wonder Blunder.”  
  
Dick’s blue eyes widened behind his mask—when had he last been called that?—and he strained to get to the window ledge. “I don’t think that merits dangling me out the window and dropping me ten feet every two minutes.”   
  
“Perhaps you’re right,” Raven clenched her fist and Dick felt the blackness squeeze tightly around him. “Maybe I’m not going about this the right way.”  
  
She opened her fist and he felt his stomach leap up into his throat as he dropped fast, wind whipping through the hair that he had recently grown out because her magic was gone—but training takes over, breathe and twist and reach for the grappling hook that’s always on hand, dammit, dammit, don’t listen to the sound, don’t think just do—  
  
“Ah, ah…” And his dive was jerked to a stop before his hand even touches his belt. He was pulled up to the window once more to see Raven’s lips quirked up in an amused half-smile despite the sleepiness that still lingered around her features.  
  
“Can I come in now?”  
  
She rolled her violet eyes and turned her back on him, having apparently lost interest. “Next time, use the door.”  
  
And she dropped him.


End file.
